Yo
| affiliation = Hitaki Family }} Yo is a non-canon region of Wano Country under the rule of the Hitaki Family. Notable Places Capital The capital of Yo is the primary location for the events of One Piece x Kyoto and contains the home residence of the Hitaki Family. The capital also includes a harbor where the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. There are a variety of food and clothing shops at the harbor, as seen during the Straw Hat crew's activities there. The capital also contains a prison where Toratsugu was held before he escaped. There is also a nearby beach, where Toratsugu found and ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue. Mountain Temple The Mountain Temple is where Toratsugu took up residence after escaping prison and eating the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue. The temple is also located next to a ravine. After Toratsugu and the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Lark, Toratsugu moved to live in the capital. Citizens The only named citizens of Yo are members of the feudal Hitaki Family (Hitaki and Kikuhime), Toratsugu, and Lark, who only lived in Yo while trying to take control of the region. History One Piece x Kyoto Yo was ruled by Hitaki for many years. His ruling position was supposed to be passed down to his daughter, Princess Kikuhime, and her fiancé, the family's flower arranging teacher Toratsugu. However, three days after their engagement, Lark, a prince from a neighboring region, came to the capital and murdered Hitaki. Toratsugu was instead blamed for Hitaki's death by Lark and sent to prison. He escaped prison to a nearby beach, where he found and ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Nue He went into hiding in a mountain temple, and Lark and Kikuhime got engaged. Sometime later, the Straw Hat Pirates docked at the capital's harbor and explored the area for fun. During that time, Toratsugu, in his Nue form, interrupted Lark and Kikuhime's wedding, fought Lark, and kidnapped Kikuhime to his mountain temple. Lark found and asked the Straw Hat crew to help rescue the princess, and they all traveled to the temple together. Luffy confronted Toratsugu, thinking he was a monster, and defeated him, causing Toratsugu to fall to the bottom of a ravine. Kikuhime and Lark were reunited and returned to the capital, but the Straw Hat Pirates noticed a person at the bottom of the ravine. They went down to investigate and discovered that Toratsugu and the Nue were one in the same. Chopper treated Toratsugu, who told them his story and of Lark's nefarious intentions, and the crew decided to help him. Toratsugu and the crew returned to the capital, and he and Luffy rescued Kikuhime when Lark pushed her off a balcony in the feudal residence. Luffy punched Lark in the face and defeated him, and Toratsugu and Kikuhime were reunited once again. After a party, the Straw Hat Pirates departed, leaving the couple to their lives and their rule. References Site Navigation ca:Yo fr:Yo pl:You ru:Ё (Регион) Category:Non-Canon New World Locations